


Chwila Szczęścia

by ksan



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksan/pseuds/ksan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami jest tak, że żyjemy tylko dla poszczególnych chwil. Każdy oddech robimy z myślą o tych krótkich momentach. I choć czujemy, że to bezsensu, my nadal w tym tkwimy. Wprowadzamy się w stan hibernacji. Cierpimy, aby zaznać choć cień szczęścia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chwila Szczęścia

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie znajduje się również na moim blogu: http://words-ripped-out-of-thoughts.blogspot.com/

Zimno pochodzące z podłogi pochłania moje, zmarznięte już i tak, siedzące na niej ciało. Wpatruję się beznamiętnie w szklane odbicie, które powinno być mną. Powinno. A marna egzystencja, którą tam widzę, wydaje mi się być kimś zupełnie obcym. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym na podkrążone i przekrwione oczy oraz poszarzałą cerę - wynik moich nocnych koszmarów. W dodatku tłuste od kilku dni, włosy, swobodnie błądzą po mojej zmęczonej cierpieniem twarzy. Przecież kiedyś nigdy nie dopuściłbym do takiego zaniedbania. A moje paznokcie z pewnością nie byłyby poobgryzane. Mam dość tego wszystkiego. Brzydzę się sobą. Nienawidzę otaczającej mnie codzienności.  
Z transu mej beznadziejności wyrywa mnie dźwięk. Ale nie byle jaki. Telefon. Od Niego. Słodka melodia rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu. Wdziera się do mojej świadomości. Odbieram z niewidocznym od jakiegoś czasu, entuzjazmem.

_Bill... Cześć, jak się masz?_  
_Mam ochotę cię zobaczyć, wiesz?_  
_Strasznie za tobą tęskniłem..._  
_Spotkajmy się, tak jak zwykle._  
_Czekam, Billy..._

Jego kojący głos roznosi się echem w mojej głowie. Tamuje krwawiące z miłości serce. Mimowolnie budzi we mnie życie. Na pewien czas, niczym feniks z popiołu, odradzam się. Powraca cząstka starego, dobrego mnie. W końcu. Tyle czekałem, aby móc ponownie zrobić się na bóstwo. Oczyszczam swoje ciało z tego okropnego brudu, nadając mu delikatną, czekoladową woń. Tak jak On, moja lepsza połówka, lubi najbardziej. Powtarza mi wtedy, że jestem słodki. Komplementy z jego ust brzmią tak niezwykle. Dlatego chcę być najlepszy. Tak, aby mnie pragnął. Zdarł ze mnie najlepsze ubrania, uszykowane specjalnie na tę okazję. Ach, a potem będzie tak delikatnie pieścił moje ciało swymi zręcznymi, gładkimi dłońmi. Językiem wedrze się do zaczerwienionych ust, rozpali wszystkie zmysły. Wytoczy po mnie ścieżkę mokrymi pocałunkami. A ja oddam się w jego władanie. Całkowicie uległy. Bez cienia sprzeciwu. A wtedy on będzie szeptał mi do ucha czułe słówka. I spalimy się ogniu naszej namiętności. Utoniemy w symfonii naszych jęków rozkoszy. Będziemy się wić pod ciężarem ogromu tej bliskości. Stworzymy swój własny, niepowtarzalny taniec. Rozpoczniemy nieśmiało, subtelnie, a następnie pokażemy prawdziwą rządzę pełną gwałtowności oraz brutalności, aby skończyć nasze przedstawienie najpiękniejszą delikatnością. I po spełnieniu, w swych objęciach, zaśniemy. Bezpieczni. Szczęśliwi.  
A potem to wszystko zniknie. Pęknie niczym bańka mydlana, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wspomnienia oraz mokre ślady.  
Wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, nadejdzie moja tragiczna rzeczywistość, a On wróci do swojego świata. Znowu zostawi mnie z pogłębiającymi się ranami. Łzy przyniosą moje cierpienie, przywracając to, czego tak bardzo nienawidzę. Wszechobecny smutek będzie palił gnijące serce. Maska pozornej obojętności oraz szczęścia wedrze się w mój umysł. I choć ci mądrzy zauważą mą udrękę, nie zrobią z tym nic, poza litościwymi spojrzeniami. Zostawią samemu sobie. Nawet On uda, że nie widzi. Będzie zgrywał ślepca, którym nie jest. Ale nie mogę go winić. Nasze uczucie jest skazane na swój cichy żywot. Bo to niewłaściwe. A mój ukochany ma już miejsce, do którego należy. Ma rodzinę, ciepły oraz stabilny dom. Nie mam prawa odebrać mu tej radości. Jego szczęście jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Te chwile spędzone razem muszą mi wystarczyć. Choć krótkie, to najlepsze i jedyne, jakie mi pozostały w tym życiu.

_Hej, mój najdroższy –_  
_czy kiedy cienka lina,_  
_utrzymująca mnie po tej stronie,_  
_w końcu pęknie,_  
_będziesz za mną tęsknił?_


End file.
